Persephone
by allusia16
Summary: Helena Persephone Dufresne is taken from her district and given to Cinna as a model due to her brown skin, green eyes, singing, and wild dances of passion. She is to do everything he says to keep him happy, but as the two get to know each other, Helena's creative ways opens up a new possessive side in our talented stylist. Let's not forget she has to keep him happy.
1. Chapter 1

1

I wasn't sure how all of this happened. I was just from district 11. I wasn't sure if what was happening to me was a good thing or not. But all I could do was sit here…and wait in President Snow's office in the capitol of Panem.

What had I done? Did I do something wrong? Was he going to kill me? Was he upset with my brother, Bronson for how he won in last year's hunger games? My brother was a brute, but he had to be to keep me and my little sister and mother alive. He was smart and some people mistook him for all strength and no brain, but he made them all pay with their lives. I smoothed my dirty fingers over my grey dress and looked up as the sun's rays flooded the room. They bounced off my green eyes and absorbed into my cocoa skin. My hair was down and in thick curls. I didn't have decent water to clean it. No one did in my home, but Bronson made sure we were safe.

The door opened and I jumped a bit at the sound. I didn't even turn as I watched the menacing stance of President Snow come in. His hair and face were like the snow and his eyes were a cold blue. His smile did not convince me of good intentions.

"Hello, I am sorry to keep you waiting. You must be frightened of why I have brought you here Helena Persephone Dufresne." he said crossing his fingers over his desk. I parted my lips slowly.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked and now he chuckled.

"Do you think I am going to kill you?" he asked. I was silent for a moment letting my eyes dart down then up again.

"You have the power to kill anyone for any reason." I said and he grinned a bit more.

"Yes I do." he said and I was silent more.

"Are you upset with how my brother won last year's hunger game?" I asked. He now leaned back with more humor now.

"Oh no, your brother proved many of us wrong and he gave us a lot of entertainment…and now it is your turn to do your part." he said. I blinked and tilted my head.

"I am sorry…I don't know what you mean." I said. He nodded.

"You are twenty, you are the only black woman with green eyes in all of Panem. You sing quite well and the dances you do…they are of nothing anyone has seen before." he explained straight out. My eyes widened and my body froze. He spoke of the times when I was alone and would be singing and dancing my emotions out. I was always upset, hating the Capital for what it's done to those beneath them. "We want to create a new line of clothing and wish to see you singing and dancing in our theaters."

I was almost speechless now.

"You want my family and I to move here?" I asked and he merely shook his head now.

"No no. Not your family. Just you. In return we will see to it that your sister and mother are taken care of." he said. Bronson was already living on his own and having a life. He says he sends money to us, but we have never seen it before.

"Where will I go? Who should I stay with?" I asked. He smiled more as if my looks of worry excited him.

"Well I will be giving you to the most famous stylist in the Capital. His name is Cinna. He's the reason why you are here. You see I was worried he may be losing his touch and so weeks ago when some of us were watching the districts, Cinna joined us, and on the camera he saw you singing and dancing and…moving your body in such ways we have never seen before. The look in his eyes told me that he wanted you. So I took you and now you are here." he explained. That name rang no bells for me in my mind.

"If I refuse?" I asked slowly. He was practically giving me, a human being, to another human. I was not a slave! The president tilted his head slowly with a smile on his face.

"Well if you refuse then I will see to it that your name and that of your sister's names are the only names to be drawn on Reaping Day. And how old is she? Thirteen. I doubt she would survive thirty minutes." He said venomously. My eyes widened at his words. My body froze and felt like it would shatter into millions of pieces. I had no choice.

"Okay. I will be his model." I replied and he grinned more and got up from his chair.

"Oh you will do more than model. Everyone in this city represents me, represents Panem. If someone makes a mistake it comes back to me. You will make sure to keep Cinna happy in any way possible. In other words what he says goes. If he finds you boring then you will return to your home. Any money you receive- well anything you receive really will come through him." he said. I didn't like how he said that. I didn't like anything he said really. I closed my eyes and held back warm tears. I even let my head drop a bit as he moved to the door.

"Yes sir." I whispered.

"Excellent." he said opening his door. "You will be escorted to Cinna's Shop down town. But first you will be properly dressed."

I slowly lifted my head, feeling the sun's rays bounce off my eyes once more. Anger filled my eyes, hate filled them too. He would snatch me from my home, and not even tell me if my family knows where I am? Would I even get to see them again? I would vow revenge, but right now I am in no place to get it. Only time was enemy as I had to meet this new stylist…Cinna.

Author's notes

Hi all! So summer is two months away for me and I figured I would get started on a summer's fanfic and hunger games is what I have chosen! I saw both movies and figured cinna should get some love. Anyways read and review let me know if I am portraying everyone right. Havent read the books but I normally can get people's personalities right if I see them in movies. Don't worry I will still be finishing other fanfics but this idea just couldn't wait. So enjoy and review!


	2. Chapter 2

2

I was taken to a room where I was placed on a table. They stripped me naked and two people, a male and female, hovered over me with shocked eyes. They had on white powder face make up and had on very colorful dressed and outfits.

"My god she is gorgeous." the male said, not bothering to take into account my nervousness to people, strangers no doubt, seeing me naked.

"I wish I had her breasts." the female said, glancing at me as if trying to see my reaction. I just kept my eyes on the ceiling. They plucked my eyes brows, shaved my legs, and trimmed up my pubic hair. They washed my hair and put them in waves. The woman tried to put make up on me until the man stopped her.

"No Cinna wants her naked." he said. I was nervous already.

"Naked?" I asked with fear in my voice. The man nodded.

"Yes. Naked as in no make up." he said. They put me in a black dress and I had no bra under it or panties.

"You wear what Cinna says you can wear." the woman instructed me. The two led me to a car of which I was nervous to get into. I had never been in a car before only the ship that had flown me into the Capital. I kept my mind busy by looking at all the large buildings and colorful people. They dressed so…odd. We arrived at a large building at said Cinna. It was a good level of colorful. The name Cinna was vibrant and white but the rest of the building didn't look as good as the other bright and wild buildings I had seen earlier.

The two people got out, took both my hands, and led me in. I was met with many dresses and suits dressed on mannequins. I saw some mannequins slowly rotating showing an outfit of a white dress with sequins then it changed to a red fire like dress with flames all around the shoulders and bottom.

"Here she is. We leave her in your hands." the male said and I turned to see the two people leaving and in front of me was a short slim woman. She had white curly hair with thin blue lipstick on and a blue dress. By the glare she was giving me I could only imagine she wasn't happy to see me.

"My name is Minnie. I am Cinna's assistant." She said letting her eyes wander over my body. She scoffed. "I don't see why Cinna would draw you and not me. I obviously have what it takes to be his model."

I stared at her for a moment not liking her tone or the fact that this man had been drawing me.

"Then why am I here?" I asked. She stiffened at my words and raised a finger at me to speak but was cut off.

"You're here, because I asked you to be." A firm voice said and I turned towards some stairs which were in the back of the shop to see a man walking down them. He had short black hair, a charming face and pretty eyes. His complexion was lighter than mine. He wasn't wearing makeup just a thin line of gold eye liner. He had numerous piercings on his ear. He walked in front of Minnie who just pouted and said nothing. "You must Helena Persephone Dufresne. I am Cinna."

I said nothing at first and he kept talking.

"First I would like to apologize. You're here because I had thoughts that I shouldn't have voiced. I will do all that I can to make sure your family is taken care of." he told and I didn't reply even then. He gave a small smile. "It would be nice if you could say something back."

I looked him right in the eye and thought of all I could say to him. I could cuss him out, but that would end poorly for me and my family. I just inhaled and exhaled.

"What do I have to do?" I asked. He nodded and turned from me and motioned with his fingers for me to follow.

"Let me give you a tour. Minnie here will see to your rooming arrangements at my home." he said. Before we could even walk down a hall, I paused with a tense form.

"Your home?" I asked and he stopped and turned to me.

"Yes. It's the only place I can put you. Besides I take my work home with me." he said with a humorous laugh, but when I said nothing, he calmed down. "Sorry. That didn't help." He led me around his shop explaining how he came to be in the position he was in. He liked to draw and design things and everyone in the Capital seemed to be wearing his odd clothes.

"You will model my clothes and once I hear you sing and watch you dance up close I can have Minnie prepare you for performances in the city." he said leading me back to the front of the store. I sang and I danced to release tension and anger. It was rare when I did this for my own amusement.

"Why must I do this?" I asked. Cinna turned and looked at me. "Why do I have to sing and dance?"

"Because the president has heard you sing and he has seen you dance along with other higher officials. They want you to entertain them while wearing my clothes so everyone wins."

"Except me." I replied.

"Precisely." Minnie said in a taunting tone. I could see the look of guilt in the man's eyes and so I looked away. Suddenly it got dark and I looked up to see lights were dimming in the store and the glass was suddenly fogging up. What was happening? I looked at Cinna to see him looking down with…embarrassment?

"I am going to need you to undress so I can draw you and take pictures." he said. I was going to ask why, but he answered. "I need to have visuals of you so I can place them in my virtual pad. It will allow me to easily dress you without taking you away from the other responsibilities you will have."

I didn't trust him and he saw this in my face. Minnie came over with a long square pad and handed it to the stylist who began to walk up to me. I tensed as he was shoulder to shoulder with me and he showed me the pad.

"This is my virtual pad." he said and he clicked a small button at the bottom and suddenly holographic forms of naked men and women began to show up.

"You see. I can put my virtual designs on them and they if I really need to see you in something in person then I can put the clothes on you." he said touching a naked white woman's chest and a blue dress formed around her. His demonstration didn't give me the comfort I needed, but it wasn't like I had a choice. I only nodded and he nodded and moved back towards Minnie.

"Whenever you are ready." he said holding up the pad a bit in front of his chest. I would never be ready. I inhaled slowly and slowly unhooked the small button in front of the dress. I pulled the dress off it and it was like a robe. I let the dress fall and watched as Minnie gasped and Cinna blinked quite a bit. I said nothing and tried to control the urge to cover myself. My body began to shake, but I held it together. I looked at Cinna to see he seemed caught off guard or in a daze of some sort.

"Her body it's so…so-" Minnie started but she didn't seem to have any end word for her sentence.

"Perfect." Cinna finished in a low tone. "Ms. Dufresne-"

"Helena." I corrected him and he nodded once.

"Helena do you ever sing and dance while naked?" he asked. _NO you pervert._

"Do you ever design and style clothes naked?" I asked and he started to chuckle a bit.

"From time to time." he replied. Minnie's eyes flexed with interest at her boss's answer. I nodded.

"I never thought of doing it." I replied and he nodded and looked down at his pad now.

"Well I think I have enough pictures. Come let's get you settled in at my place and we can discuss me drawing you." he said and began to turn towards the front door. Everything seemed to brighten again in the store. I pulled my dress back on and began to follow the man. "Minnie close up for me."

"Yes sir." she replied once we exited the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

3

_His hands moved up my body, trailing over my hips and my chest. His fingers slid under my shirt and he slowly caressed my breasts. I moaned gently into his lips._

_"Mm Jason." I whispered._

_"Helena." he replied. Helena…Helena…_

"Helena." A voice said. My eyes shot opened and I gasped and looked around wondering where I was at. "Easy easy you're in my car remember?"

Oh right. He had a black shiny car. We weren't moving so I looked around. We were in the driveway in front of a house. There were no other houses.

"Where are we?" I asked looking at Cinna. He looked calm as he smiled.

"We are at my home." he told. I looked around to see there were trees all around us. There were trees in the Capital?

"This is your house?" I asked. "But there are trees." Cinna laughed.

"There are some places in the Capital you don't know about. Some places have large parks surrounded by forests, like this one. I bought the entire park, so it couldn't be torn down. In my opinion," he said and leaned over to me as if to tell me a secret," It's the only beautiful place in the entire capital."

With that said he winked at me and began to step out of the car. For some reason my cheeks burned a bit as a result from his wink. I shook myself of these feelings and stepped out of the car as well. I could hear birds singing. His house was beautiful as well. It looked normal too, not crazy and futuristic like other houses I had seen before I passed out in his car. I was in circles looking around at the trees. It was like I was in my district again. I found myself smiling with happiness. I slowly started to harmonize. I let my voice dip low then it went higher then I had ever gone. My heart was beating fast, so I closed my mouth and listened to it echo through the trees.

"Wow," I heard Cinna say. I had forgotten he was there. I turned to him to see him gazing at me once more. "I had never heard anyone hit a note like that before." I merely shrugged.

"Well sometimes you have to work with what little time you have." I said. He nodded slowly taking all of me in when he motioned his head towards the house.

"Come on let's get inside and I can show you around." he said. I just nodded and began to follow him towards the house.

"What will I do for clothes?" I asked.

"I had Minnie pick you out some dresses for you to wear, casual ones for when you are not modeling." he said stepping onto the porch.

"Yes I must look nice for when you decide to dress me up like a doll." I said. He paused in his movements and turned to look back at me. He seemed somewhat stern. I looked down quickly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk out of line." I said, with bitterness in my tone.

"No it's alright. This isn't easy for you, but I will advise you to respect me," he said. _Or what? _"Or I'll have to punish you." It was like he could read my mind. I gave him a shocked look and he just smirked and unlocked his door. He moved back so I could enter first and I slowly stepped in. It was very nice. There weren't too much unnecessary pieces of furniture or random things lying around. I wasn't sure if that was in other citizen's houses that lived in the Capital, but I could imagine that there would be things like that. On my right was a large clean kitchen. You could walk in it; it was like its own room. To my left was a large living room and in front of me was a set of stairs.

The door closed behind me almost making me jump. I turned and looked at Cinna to see him walking past me.

"Come on. I'll show you around the first floor then I'll take you upstairs to show you your room. Minnie should be on her way now with some clothes for you." he said. Speaking of clothes.

"Will I be allowed to wear a bra and panties?" I asked and he looked at me with a nod.

"I'll leave that up to you. If I need you in something for a show then I'll let you know." he said. I nodded with relief at his words and began to follow him around the house. His house was so nice. I would like to live here…or in a house like this one day. But that's just a fool's dream. Once I am used, they'll send me back home to my district. He showed me some rooms in the back where he had many papers on the floor. Some were pinned to the wall. All of them were of women and men wearing all kinds of clothes.

"As you can see I am very passionate about what I do." he said. I only nodded and followed him upstairs. There were only three doors. One on one side and two on the other. I followed Cinna to the one door wall.

"This is my room," he said opening the door and moving inside. I didn't move from my spot and merely looked at it from where I stood. It had a very jazz like theme to it. Cinna looked at me and chuckled a bit. "You can come in."

I merely shook my head and smiled.

"No I am alright. Can you show me my room please?" I asked and he nodded and moved from the room and moved to the other side.

"I hope you don't plan to be this withdrawn from me the entire time you are here. I would hate for us not to get along." he said opening the second door. This time I walked in and looked around. The entire place was very nice. The walls were a calm grey and there was a large bed. That's the only thing I paid attention to. I slowly moved over towards it. It was not like the thin blankets I had at home that I shared with my sister, Jenna. I moved towards it and gently placed my hands on the top of it. It was warm and soft. I slowly pressed forward and lied my face down onto the fabric. It smelled beautiful, fresh.

"It's soft and warm." I replied in a whisper slowly leaning back up. I turned back to face Cinna who was nodding in the door way.

"It's your bed for as long as you want it." he said. I nodded.

"So what do I do now?" I asked. He thought for a second.

"Well if you'll allow me to draw you we can do that while we wait for Minnie." he said. I looked down for a moment.

"Naked?" I asked.

"If you'll allow me to." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Personal hobby of mine. I have drawn all of my best models. You will be the one, my perfect model." he said in a glorious sounding tone. I stiffened at his words.

"Can I take a shower?" I asked. He seemed a bit disappointed and nodded.

"Yes. There are towels in the bathroom. I'll go and make us some lunch while we wait for Minnie." he said. I nodded and he did the same and closed the door. I sighed and peeled off the dress. I felt free naked, but I felt like a slave in this room. What more will he ask of me? I moved into the bathroom and it was porcelain. It was so big in this room. I cut on the shower and stepped it. It was all so very warm. Steam fluttered onto the wall and I just ran my fingers over my shoulders.

"You seem afraid." he said. I closed my eyes for a second.

"I am afraid." I said out loud.

"You're a survivor you'll survive. Your brother did." he said.

"Jason…I am afraid." I said honestly.

"It's okay to be afraid. Your brother was afraid, but he showed everyone that he was a fighter." He told. I finished cleaning up and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my body and stepped out. Once I was dry I sat the towel on the ground and just walked around the room exploring everything. I found a window and just stared out it. The woods were beautiful and serene. I stood on my tip toes so I could look out more. In the reflection of the window I could see Cinna there, staring at me with a tray. I waited for him to say something, but he didn't. I didn't either. I just remained silent still looking out the window.

"Hey I brought food." he said. I nodded and turned my head to look over my shoulder at him. He cleared his throat. "I'll just leave it here."

There was a door bell sound ringing throughout the house.

"Oh that must be Minnie. I'll return with some clothes." he said and left the room. I finally turned and looked at the food he left for me. Steak and potato salad with water.


	4. Chapter 4

4

I ended up eating the food fast which resulted in a mild stomach ache. Cinna returned with many hangers with plastic wrapped around them.

"Here is your casual walk around dresses. There are some pajamas in them too." he said moving to the closet to hang up the clothes. I picked the tray off the bed and walked over towards him. He turned to me and looked at the tray. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words left my lips. I cleared my throat.

"Thank you for the food. I'll cook next time." I said. Maybe if I played the role of the maid, there would be no problems. He shook his head, a look of softness playing on his face.

"No you don't have to do that. You're my guest. I will attend to you." he said taking the tray, keeping his eyes on my face as to not look down. I nodded and moved towards the closet and placed on a pink night gown.

"So what now?" I asked him.

"Well I have ordered some bras and panties to come so they will be here soon. And for now you can just explore the house. Maybe later on tonight I will draw you." he said. He was putting it off, why? I nodded and he smiled and hurried from the room.

(Cinna's POV)

_Fuck _I thought to myself as I hurried from the girl's room. Never before in my life had any woman, especially my models, turned me on. I could feel my cock pressing hard against my pants aching to be free. I moved to my room and closed the door and even locked it. I grabbed my virtual pad off the dresser and moved into the bathroom. Hell I even locked that too.

All of my models have been naked around me, I had seen many body types, but Helena's, delicious Helena, her body was different. I unzipped my pants and freed my hardened cock from its denim cage and took hold of it quickly stroking it hard. I pushed a button on my pad and a hologram of Helena's body appeared. So beautiful. Her breasts were full and her nipples weren't hard, but I could make them hard. My tongue gliding over each bud causing her to moan. I'd want her to beg me to stop, knowing full well we both wanted each other. I let my head fall back as I stroked my cock harder and faster.

"Fuck." I whispered harshly, the thoughts clouding my mind. I could feel her bouncing on my cock in the middle of the night. I'd come to her room or she'd come to mine, and we'd fuck until sun came up.

_"Cinna we shouldn't." she would moan out as I rubbed her clit teasingly. _

I can only imagine how good she would taste.

_"But we can." I'd moan into her ear before forcing my cock deep inside her. _

I'd be on top ramming into her hard and fast, males are always dominant. I'd maker her take every inch of me. My stroking quickened and I was so close already. My eyes cracked a bit to glance down at the hologram and I just stared at those pretty green eyes. I felt like I was in a dream because it looked like the hologram was smiling back at me, the eyes hiding a devilish intent. I growled out and grunted as my cum shot onto the floor fast and hard on the floor.

"Shit." I said harshly before panting heavily. I looked down at the ground before looking up at the naked hologram. I would have her one way or the other. I could make her do as I pleased. President Snow informed me of that. But I couldn't. I wasn't that kind of person to ever force anyone to do anything they didn't want. And I definitely would not force this beauty. I wanted her to be willing. I wanted to tease her into submission. I wanted her to want me like I want her. I want her to want me to fuck her.

_Patience. _ I cleaned myself up and the bathroom and left out the room with the pad. How would I contain myself when I drew her tonight? She was would be one big distraction. Having holograms and pictures and drawings of her added on to this. But how she sees me now, I wonder. She must think of me as a monster, a beast for not objecting to her being here. She was beauty as I was the beast and this beast wanted the beauty forced to stay with him in his home…

(Helena's POV)

I took the time to explore Cinna's home. It was quite lovely. I was down stairs looking around his living room. He had a big couch and I slowly sat down on it and gasped as I began to sink into it. I smiled at the feeling and then looked forward. There was a flat screen on the wall in front of me. I got up and moved towards it and looked at it. It was so black and shiny. I could see my reflection and I liked it. I lifted my hands and began to roll my hips against the air and then I moved them from left to right. I then rolled my head making my hair dash wild. I shook my head from right to left. I was grinding against the air once more swinging my head from left to right. So this is what I looked like when I danced. I was about to sing a tune from my childhood, but I heard a door opening and closing. I suddenly stopped moving and looked towards the stairs and saw Cinna coming down stairs. Great now my stomach was hurting again.

He came down the stairs and looked at me. My hair was wild and I was panting a bit, even though I wasn't showing it, my chest moving fast was. He arched a brow with suspicion but he was smiling.

"You look like you were doing something you weren't supposed to." he said. I shook my head instantly.

"No." was I replied. He smirked more before rolling his eyes over me and then quickly looking up at me.

"Well since we have some time before I start drawing, I thought I would get to know you since I have told you a little about me." he said moving towards the couch. He motioned his hand out towards the other side. "Please."

I thought against it, but decided to sit down across from him. His eyes focused on me and studied me.

"So…your brother was last year's hunger games champion." he said and I nodded.

"Yes." Was my only reply.

"Do you still see him?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No. He sends me letters." I replied.

"Do you miss him?" he asked now tilting his head.

"If you wish to know about my brother you should ask him. I am sure a man of your status could find him." I said sharply. His eyes narrowed on me now.

"My status?" he asked somewhat sharply too. I didn't apologize, but I did look down from guilt. "I am sorry, I wanted to know about you and I asked about your brother."

"Don't apologize." I said quickly looking in other areas again. I wanted to go back to my room and stay there. I started to look towards the stairs and wondered if he would let me go there.

"Helena," he said and now I looked at him. "I really want you to feel comfortable here." I shook my head.

"If you are born in a district…you are never comfortable except within that district." I said. His eyes stared deeply into mine. He sure knew how to talk with his eyes.

"Then I guess I will have to try my best to make you feel comfortable." he said firmly and I said nothing for a second. We just stared at each other for a moment.

"Do you enjoy the hungergames?" I asked. He leaned back and winced a bit.

"Not really. Actually I am against forcing children to fight to the death for any reason." he said. For hours we talked about the hunger games. We shared our hatred for the games. When my brother was called, I feared for him, but then he won, he won and never had to go back. But now I worried for my sister. Without Bronson and I, who would keep her safe if she were called?

"I want my sister to be safe." I replied and Cinna nodded.

"I pray she stays safe." he said. I looked away not believing him. My eyes met the window near the door and I noticed it was dark. I looked at Cinna.

"We should get this drawing thing out of the way. I would like to sleep soon." I said. His face seemed to life from serious to mild excitement.

"Right. Please just stand in the middle of the room and I'll go get my pad." he said. I did as I was told and moved in front of the room while he went back upstairs. I stood there wondering how long this would take. He came back down, but this time he had on only some black pajama pants. He looked at himself then at me.

"I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable." he said and I shook my head.

"It's fine," I said moving to slide down my night gown. His eyes watched as the gown fell and he took his time meeting my eyes again. "I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable." He only smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all." he said and I nodded thinking that I wanted to see how tolerant he was of the human body. He was sitting down now. "Now whenever you are ready, strike your best pose."

And that's what I did. I bent my entire body back and let my right leg part from my left pointing to the ceiling. My head was upside down, but I looked at the TV to see his eyes widen and his chest rise. He then walked over and gripped my leg and pulled me back up, his eyes stern.

"You need to take this seriously." he said and I could hear the anger in his voice. I nodded.

"Yes sir." I replied and he kept a firm look on me for a second as if trying to tell if I was serious or not, but soon he backed away sat down now crossing his legs. I just let my body face him, but my face looked towards the window, some of my hair fell over my shoulders and the rest of my body.

"Is that your pose?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied. It was silent and I figured he was drawing me.

"What made you pick this style?" he asked. _ I don't wish to face my captor, my oppressor. _

"I just find this pose better is all." I replied. I could feel the warmth in the room and it made me shiver mildly. My nipples hardened and I did nothing to hide them. I didn't look at Cinna the entire time. I stood this way for two hours almost until he stood up, keeping his pad in front of him.

"Alright. We are done for tonight. Tomorrow I will wake you up and we will go to my studio and get to work. You will sing and dance in front of my studio and we will show you off to artists and theater owners. Then we will go from there." he said. I nodded and pulled on my gown and looked at him.

"Sure." I said moving towards the stairs.

"Good night, Helena." he said.

"Night…Cinna." I replied with little to no emotion. I moved to my room and closed the door. I wanted to lock it but it thought against it. I got under my blankets and was shocked at how warm the sheets were. I wished my sister and mother could be here. I wish my brother could be here. I wish _he_ could be here. I cried myself asleep tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

5

My sister normally told me I talked in my sleep. Sometimes I would say _his_ name. It wouldn't be a surprise. Ever since he had left, he was all that haunted my dreams. I sat quietly at the vanity while Cinna did my hair. I was in a white lace bra and matching panties. Surely I was a doll now. Light blue eye shadow was on the inside of my lids then they darkened as they went further out. Gloss lipstick was on my lips and I just stared at my own eyes as I felt one hand under my hair and the other combing through it.

"Did anyone ever tell you you had such beautiful hair?" he asked filling the silence space of the room with his voice. I almost looked at him, but I held back.

"Sometimes." I replied lowly, not really wanting to talk to anyone, let alone my captor.

"Well they should tell you more often." he told. Why was he trying? Why was he trying to mash his world with mine? Why was he trying to collide our barriers together?

"Thank you." I said.

"Who's Jason?" he suddenly asked. My body tensed and my eyes whipped up at him.

"What?" I asked. He now began to move my hair around styling it. Through the mirror he looked at me.

"Jason, who is he? When I came to wake you earlier, you were saying his name." he told. I curled my fingers into one another trying to keep my composure.

"He is my friend from my district. Our parents knew each other and we became friends. "I replied. Cinna nodded now braiding one lock of hair and pulling it back and pinning it there with a blue flower pin.

"I can only imagine he is your love." he said somewhat lowly. I said nothing for a second.

"He was." I merely answered.

"Was? What happened?" he asked. I didn't say anything just yet and I didn't want to. So I didn't. I just closed my eyes and tried to tune it out, tune out the fire, the screaming, him screaming. "Maybe another time then. Come, let's get you ready."

I opened my eyes and looked at my hair. Numerous braids were all around my head, with the rest of my hair in long waves going down my back. I stood up and faced him and he moved towards the door and Minnie came walking in wearing yellow everywhere. She was like a walking human sun.

"Dress her. I'll be waiting in the car." he said firmly and left the room. Now he seemed to be in a bad mood. Minnie pranced towards my closet and pulled out an outfit. Only this time it wasn't really a dress. It was nothing but a long blue skirt and blue wrap.

"Take off all of this, and put this on," she said sliding her finger down the air at my bra and panties. I said nothing and did as I was told. Once I was naked she rolled her eyes and handed me the clothes. Put the skirt on, wrap this around your breasts." She said and I did just that. I slid on the skirt and then held up the smooth silk wrap. I was unsure of how to put it on. I looked at Minnie who stood in the door way watching with her arms crossed.

"I don't know how this works." I replied. She sucked her teeth and came over and took the wrap from me.

"Arms up," she said and I held my hands to the sky. It looked weird seeing a smooth under arm. She spread out the wrap and began to wrap it around my back and breasts. As the length of the wrap got shorter, the wrap got tighter around my breasts pushing them closer together. "Can't have you popping out on us and embarrassing the capital."

I didn't reply. Once she was done she took a step back to examine me, and then she moved back to the closer and pulled out some blue silver slippers.

"Put these on. Have you eaten?" she asked. I nodded once. Breakfast was eggs and toast about an hour ago. I asked Cinna to make it for me. It was what I was use to eating in my district. Sometimes it was eggs and other times it was toast. I decided to treat myself and have both today. "Good. Come let's get you to the limo."

"The limo?" I asked following her. She nodded glancing back at me as we moved through the house.

"Yes. You better get use to that. You will be driven all over the place." she said.

"Why can't I just walk?" I asked. She then paused at the front door and looked at me with a humorous smile before giggling.

"And sweat beneath the sun?" she asked. "Oh you district citizens are funny. Come along now." She opened the door and I followed her down to see a white long car waiting with the door open. Cinna was already inside and I had no idea that this was what a limo looked like. Cinna got out and held his hand open to me.

"Your chariot milady" he said with a warm smile. I didn't want to take his hand, but I figured it would be okay to show a kind gesture since he had been kind to me. I took his hand and could feel how warm it was. I stared at his brown eyes as he curled his fingers around my hand. He led me inside and I sat down quietly on the seats. There were two rows of seats and they were very long. The vehicle began to move and I felt my heart began to beat fast. I was nervous.

"So here's how this works. I am going to take you to my studio where some people can see you and take pictures of you. Then I will lead you to a back room of my studio where you will sing and dance to your comfort level. Now your outfit is designed to move with you so don't hold back your movements. It will also emit visual aids of elements. Some outfits will do that. So you are wearing blue, so water will form when you strike certain poses or sing at high levels. You're the artist and the room and this outfit are your canvas." he told. I was silent for a moment before thinking about his words.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked. He stared at me with some thought.

"Then they will send you home, but there's a reason why they will like you and I will tell you after you perform. Don't worry the music will be something you can work with" he replied.

(Cinna's POV)

I wasn't worried, her voice was magnificent and so was her body when she danced. It was just up to her to show these people what she was made off. The only thing I wasn't excited about was Seneca Crane. We weren't enemies per se but we weren't friends either. He always wanted what I had or always tried to outdo me in something. I knew that once he sees Helena he'd want her, but this time he wouldn't have her. She was given to me and it was going to stay that way.

I watched as Helena looked out the window of the limo. She looked so curious and innocent. I wonder if she has had sex yet. The boy she talked about earlier, it was clear she had feelings for him. Maybe I could take her mind off him. My eyes flexed already shocked at these thoughts I was having. This wasn't like me to ever think competitively with anyone especially over someone. I let my gaze deepen on Helena's form. She was rare indeed because of her body and her talent with it. What she doesn't know is that her body is perfect aligned with itself. Everyone knows the human body is flawed even us in the Capital of Panem. One nostril is bigger than the other, an ear is lower or higher than the other, a woman's breast could be more developed than the other. An eye could be smaller or bigger than the other even.

But not Helena, not this one. Everything was perfectly shaped from what the pictures I took of her told me. My pad could detect bodily flaws such as this, but everything on her matched the other. Her left was equal to her right. She was a perfect human being, one to be treasured. If Crane finds out she's this perfect, he could try and steal her from me. I smirked at this thought, however. President Snow gave her to me so she can't do anything without my consent. I just have to make sure she doesn't favor him. This should be easy, I just have to be patient but observant.

Author's notes

Hi all I hope you guys are enjoying the fanfic so far. Review and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

6

(Helena's POV)

I was silent as we reached Cinna's Studio. Minnie was standing out in the front wearing pink and blue. Little sea horse pins were decorated in her hair. Cinna led me out and I followed in silence. He walked up to Minnie.

"Hey are they here?" he asked. Minnie nodded.

"Yes. Alma Worthington of the Applegate Modeling agency is here, Sam Renaldo of the Panem Theater is here, Reporter Dorothy Oats is here her news crew, and your favorite game maker Seneca Crane, is here." she said. I could see Cinna's shoulders rise at the last name. I knew who Seneca Crane was he was the man in charge of the hunger games.

"Seneca Crane is here?" I asked with silent interest. I have only heard of him, but never seen him. Cinna looked over his shoulder at me before looking forward.

"Let's go." He said and began to enter the studio. As we entered I saw four people standing there. One woman had long bright red hair with red lipstick and red eye shadow and red everything. She honestly reminded me of a walking period. The second woman had on a sparkly dress and white shoes with powder make up on. She had a microphone in her hand so I could only assume she was Dorothy Oats, the reporter. The other red woman must have been Alma Worthington. I turned my attention to the two men. One man had peppered grey hair with a pig nose and short eye brows. He had on a grey suit. The other man was a lot younger. He had black hair and blue eyes. He had on a black suit with a red shirt underneath. His hair was slick and styled as was his beard and mustache. It curved inward.

"Good morning everyone. I am glad you all could make it here. This is Helena Persephone Dufresne. Helena, these are Alma Worthington, Dorothy Oats, Sam Renaldo and-"

"Seneca Crane." the final man answered stepping up to me with a deviant smile. I saw Cinna look down with annoyance. Seneca raised my hand and pressed my palm to his lips. I smiled gently at his gesture, but I knew I couldn't trust him as much as I couldn't trust Cinna. "I am the Hunger Games game maker. I assume you heard of me."

Since no one spoke I took it upon myself to answer.

"Yes. Everyone has heard of you." I said. He grinned with approval.

"I assume you will be showing me a brilliant show today." he said. Cinna laughed over us to bring the attention to him.

"Let's not forget she is here to entertain us all and make us smile." he said pressing his hand to my back.

"Yes," Sam Renaldo drawled."Let's see how good she is." Pictures were taken to me on the pads of the people here. Cinna stayed behind them and supervised, his eyes not leaving me. I was just standing there looking at their pads as they took pictures.

"Well don't just stand there," Alma said, "Strike a pose."

"Yes yes a pose!" Dorothy said. I kept my body faced them, before letting my face turn to the right and look out the window, facing away from my captors.

"Oh I love it." Alma says.

"Oh yes brilliant. Very mysterious." Dorothy said. I didn't reply, but I kept my blank face on and just stared out the window ignoring the flashes I saw out of the corner of my eyes.

"Yes very… remarkable." I heard Seneca said. After that was done, Cinna stepped between me and the others.

"Alright. Now it is time to see her perform." he said with a bright smile and everyone started to agree except Sam who didn't seem impressed. Cinna walked between the group and me.

"Cinna where did you find this woman? Her beauty is quite…rare." Seneca told and I merely listened while they spoke.

"She is from district 11. I had seen her dancing in the forest and thought she could be a very unique model in Panem." Cinna answered. I frowned and looked away ignoring the glance I received from Cinna. I was a pawn, I must remember this and give in to no one's charms here.

"Well Cinna there has been much talk yours styles may be… going out of style." Sam said his bottom lip puffing out a bit.

"Well Mr. Renaldo I am full of surprises." Cinna said calmly. I heard Seneca hum a bit.

"Mmm yes you are." he said looking over his shoulder at me. I happily looked away once more. After a few more seconds of walking, Cinna stopped me in front of a white door. He turned to me.

"Just go in there and get ready. Stand tall and show us what you're made of." he said as if trying to give me confidence. I just stared at him and then faced the door and opened it. It was a large square room with a glass window at the very top right. I walked in and looked around at it. The tiles were square and silver. It was cooler in here and I looked at the square glass window. I couldn't see through to the other side. I stood in the middle of the room and waited. I looked up at the top of the ceiling to see there were long rows of circular lights inches from each other. Slowly those lights dimmed, and I looked forward again. My heart beat fast.

Should I move, should I dance now for them? Or should I do nothing and let them send me home? I now felt my outfit glow around me and it was a pretty deep blue. Slowly music started to play and it was fast then slow but the beat was steady. I closed my eyes. I could feel it, the rhythm it was telling me how to move. I closed my eyes and slowly began to lift my hands and my chin and as I did, water began to pour into the ceiling. As it grew I suddenly opened my eyes and gripped the water and pulled it back and it fell back to me like a whip and suddenly I crouched low and jumped high into the air and I bent my body back and felt the water curl with my body and allow me to fully do a back flip. It was like I was in the forest again. I opened my mouth and started to harmonize. It was low and started high and I paid more attention to my body then my voice.

Once I landed I began to shove my fists into the air and water shot from the wrap around my suit. I then began to spin wildly, and jump high into the air hitting high key notes and landed in puddles of water. I then began to grind my hips against the air rotating them quickly and harshly. My suit answered by causing a stream of water to begin to form around my hips and it was like I was hoola hooping with it. My voice grew louder and higher as I gyrated. The music grew simple and light now and my voice dropped to the soft supple music. My movements slowed and I began to lie on my back and spread my legs to the sky. I pushed my legs together and back and as I did waves of water shot from the gaps between my legs and hit the ceiling before raining back down on me. My hair was wet and silky.

I harmonized lowly and softly, making no words in anything I did. Now I began to let the water behind me push me onto my feet. I then faced the glass and slowly began to walk on small foot step shape forms of water and it began to carry me into the air and my voice began to grow higher and louder I then let it carry for ten seconds once I reached the glass. I couldn't see them, but I knew they were listening. I then spread my arms out violently to either side and water gushed from my back like blood spewing from my body. And now I fell back through the air and before my back could collide with the ground, water formed around my body and gently and rested me on the ground. My singing lowered and came to an end and I merely faced my left and said nothing.

(Cinna's POV)

She wasn't moving, even as the music played. I placed my left arm around my chest and my right hand under my chin with mild anticipation. She had to do something. If she didn't perform President Snow will not hesitate to kill her and her family, which I was very strongly against.

"She seems like a drag." Sam started with disappointment.

"Give her a moment." I said.

"We don't have a moment." Alma said.

"Yes, I do have other stories to pick up on." Dorothy said.

"Let's see what she can do." Seneca said defending me. He looked my way with a look of received appreciation. Then suddenly we were all silenced by water and her voice. Everyone in the room tensed at what she was doing. Her movements, her voice, everything brought shock to their eyes.

"Those keys…is she…this can't be real." Alma said. I only smiled and watched Helena.

"You are not hearing things…she can sing opera in many different tones." I concluded. Opera was a cherished type of music by many of the Capital's ancestors. The last opera singer died a hundred and six years ago. Seneca looked at me.

"Opera has not been sung in over a hundred years." he said with shock and I smirked.

"And she is the only woman who can do it in Panem." I said looking directly at the glass. The suit I made her was just a prototype but it was remarkable. It did quite well with her body and she looked extraordinary in it. Her body was wet from the water and it glistened off her skin perfectly. The shape and curves of her hidden skin could be seen in her legs and chest. Her nipples hardened from the cool water and she just seemed so natural, as if she didn't even care. She then surprised me and the rest of the "judges" by walking on the water towards us. She was that light that perfect. She walked up right in front of me and I smiled at her even though she couldn't see it. It was like she was singing to me and me alone. I was in love with this woman after only meeting her yesterday. She struck a high note which made everyone gasp in pleasure before falling back and being caught by the water.

"I want this girl in my fashion shows." Alma said immediately running from the room.

"I must interview her!" Dorothy shouted and followed Alma from the room in heated footsteps. Sam nodded with approval and looked at me.

"I want her…in my theater." was his only reply before calmly leaving the room. Now it was just Seneca Crane and I. He just stood beside me with his hands in his pockets.

"If you make her a star…everyone will want her." he said. I was looking at Helena's body with pride and appreciation. Seneca was doing the same and I just nodded slowly and looked at him.

"But no one can ever have her." I stated glancing at him seriously before leaving the room.

(Author's Notes)

I envisioned Helena's voice like Plava Laguna from the Fifth element. Just in case anyone was having trouble picturing that.


	7. Chapter 7

7

This was my life. I haven't seen my mother and sister in weeks and I didn't know if Bronson knew what I was doing. But then again why wouldn't he or my mom and sister? I had been singing and dancing and modeling every other week or weekend. Like now. I had been placed in a red hot dress that spun from my neck down to my legs, but it flowed outward as well. I was in a large theater house. My hair was in a bun with mini flame earrings in my new pierced ears. Four hundred and fifty people sat in the dark seats in front of me while I stood on a stage where slow goo like bubbles moved beneath the stage. Cinna said it was like a lava lamp. Cinna made new lines of clothing and people bought them once they saw me perform in them. His new line of clothing was called Persephone.

"I want to spend my life time loving you." I sang loudly rolling my wrists up to the sky and as I did fire began to roll out of it as well, yet it did not burn my flesh. "If that is all in life I ever." My face was seductive as I walked towards the front of the stage. _Seduce the crowd and they will love you _that is what Cinna says. I felt detached from him, and I think he knew that for he kept trying to impress me with money, clothes, jewelry, and other things. I began to roll my hips slowly and I moved in a circular pattern around the stage, keeping my face towards the crowd.

I smiled and it felt fake.

"I want to spend my life time loving you. If that is all in life I ever do. Heroes rise, heroes fall. Rise again, win it all! In your heart can't you feel the glory?" I sang. My voice went from high to low then to a soothing tone. I sang three other songs before my "concert" was over. It seemed every time I popped my hip in a stance or struck a high note, the crowd gasped in shock and some even shocked. I bowed to their cheering voices and then moved back stage and was immediately surrounded by flashing lights, cameras.

"Helena over here! Smile for the camera!" those were all I could hear before covering my eyes with my hand. Once security escorted the paparazzi out, Cinna approached me with a smile placing both his hands on my shoulders. His smile was pleasant, real.

"You did great. Beautiful as always." he said. I gave a polite smile.

"Can we go home?" I asked. It was a Friday and I knew I had no performances this weekend so I just wanted to rest. He nodded and smiled.

"Of course. Come on." he said placing a long black silk feeling coat over my body. Security led me to the black limo and people were running to try and talk to me.

"Helena how do you sing like that?" a woman asked.

"Helena how do you shake your hips so sexy like?" a man asked.

"Helena you're so hot!" another man yelled. I found myself smiling a bit.

"Helena are you single, dating?" another man asked. I looked in his direction.

"Why you interested?" I asked with a smile making everyone laugh. Cinna hurried me into the back of the limo and he frowned at me as the car took off.

"What was that?" he asked and I looked at him with mild nervousness.

"What was what?" I asked.

"_Why you interested_?" he repeated my question. I was stunned by the look of anger on his face. Why would he be this upset?

"I was just giving the crowd what they wanted." I said firmly and he shook his head.

"You don't need to give anyone the wrong ideas. If people know you're single they will want to try and get into your world." he said. I stared with misbelief at him.

"Into my world? This isn't my world. I was forced to be here by your government. Why can't I be able to find happiness here?" I asked acidly. He shook his head.

"You don't need distractions." he said. I gasped.

"Is that what you think will happen? I will find someone who I like and will be so caught up in their life that I won't have time to be your doll!" I all but yelled.

"Watch your mouth!" he yelled and the bass in his voice was so loud I jumped a bit in my chair. "We are not discussing this anymore. Anyone you meet it will be through me. I decide who you date if you ever get to."

I said nothing except shake my head and stare out the window. He was wrong he was so wrong. I felt like a tear would slide from my cheek, but I held it in. Once we returned home, I moved to my room. Cinna offered to remove my make up like he normally he did, but I just shot him a hateful stared and moved up the stairs. I locked the door of my room and removed my dress. I removed my make up then finished with the shower. I just stood there under the warm water.

"It seems like fame isn't working for you." he said. I closed my eyes.

"It never was working for me in the beginning." I said to him. "Why am I hearing your voice?"

"Because you need something to keep you sane while you're here. You're living in a world of enemies now and one wrong move could end your life. You'll hear someone's voice you love until someone new comes along." he replied. I could feel his hand running up my spine, touching the back of my neck.

"No one could replace you." I replied.

"Not now but soon." he said. I kept my eyes closed remembering how he'd gently say my name in my ear.

_Helena...sing me a song. Helena, Helena…_

"Helena?" I heard Cinna's voice as he knocked. I opened my eyes and blinked with shock. How was he here? I got out of the shower and wrapped an aquatic robe around my body. It's basically a robe made for showering. Weird right.I opened the door. He was only in black pants. I looked him over ignoring the tone muscles and abs.

"How did you get in here?" I asked calmly yet lowly as well. He gave a light smirk.

"It's my house. There's no room you could lock me out of." he said. He looked at the top of my head. "Have you washed your hair yet?" I looked up for a second before shaking my head.

"No." I replied and he just nodded and stepped in.

"Sit on the tub. I am going to wash your hair since you do a terrible job at it." he said. I almost rolled my eyes, but didn't.

"It's not like I grew up with the fancy shampoos you have." I said and he nodded.

"Fair enough…sit." he said. I pulled my robe down so it was around my hips and sat on the edge of the tub and just closed my eyes. He shampooed my hair twice before letting me wash it out. Then he conditioned my hair. "We have to let that sit. I'll bring you back a snack."

"I'm not hungry." I said shaking my head. He stopped in the doorway of the bathroom and nodded.

"Look I am sorry about what I said earlier. It's not that I want you to be alone, it's just that you're my responsibility and if something bad happens to you it comes back on me. And I don't think I could live with myself if anyone decided to take advantage of you." he said. I just stared at him for a moment before nodding. Now he shook his head with a stern glare. "No don't just nod. Tell me your thoughts."

"I have no thoughts." I said looking away.

"Come on. I know you want to bite my head off for what I said earlier." he said.

"Being angry won't make my situation better. I consider myself happy once I have seen my mother…my sister, my brother, someone from my district who I know cares for me." I said feeling my voice start to break, the feelings of loss showing in my tone. Cinna stared at me with gentle eyes.

"I care for you." he admitted and I just shook my head as if he didn't get it and looked away. He cared about my body, my voice. He seemed to be staring intently at me. "Lean back and wash your hair."

I said nothing more as I did this and he just stood a few inches from me giving me room. It felt good washing my hair out. My hair felt silky and vibrant. It felt clean which was all I cared about was. I stood up and rang my hair out. The towel I used was behind Cinna who I noticed was staring at me with some type of dark emotion. I didn't look at his face, instead I moved to grab the towel, but he just slowly moved in front of me. I stopped and cleared my throat gently.

"I just need to get that." I whispered trying again to reach for it, but once more he moves in front of me and stops me. He shakes his head slowly. I guess I wasn't going anywhere. I finally look up into his eyes. He's staring at me with such strong passion that I was not able to hide my look of notice. I felt his forehead slowly pushing into mine and I close my eyes. His warm breath on my lips made me shiver. Finally he closed the space between us.


End file.
